The present disclosure relates to application composition, and more specifically, to automated application composition with natural language processing.
An application may be composed for any particular task that a user may desire a computer to perform. Due to the breadth of tasks they are designed to cover, application designs can be numerous and diverse.
Natural language processing is concerned with enabling machines to perceive and understand human language. Natural language processing is divided into a number of sub-areas, including syntax, semantics, discourse, and speech.